


I'm Not A Furry!

by MysticMedusa



Series: God said let there be furrys! [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Cat Dean, M/M, Sam Ships It
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-06
Updated: 2016-08-06
Packaged: 2018-07-29 19:55:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,681
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7697470
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MysticMedusa/pseuds/MysticMedusa
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean's a cat and wants to be turned back but Sam and Castiel find it amusing that he's more cat than hunter</p>
            </blockquote>





	I'm Not A Furry!

**Author's Note:**

> I have cats so I used their behavior for the many shenanigans that happen in the story. Enjoy ^_^

Dean sat on his bed in the bunker feeling so angry that he considered punching himself in the face at how stupid he’d been. He’d gone on a hunt alone and of course the case hadn’t been what he first expected. He managed to kill the two witches that had been killing people but not before one of them cast a spell on him. Oh course the words that followed made it clear the witch had made a mistake. Seeing nothing wrong after killing the witch he’d returned home and passed out without saying a word to Sam or Cas. Thinking it over he probably should have had the angel look at him to make sure but he’d been so tired. Now as he felt his new tail smack the bed in his anger he found himself hissing. The freaking witch had turned into a cat with the full ears and tail. He was allergic to cats but for whatever reason he had yet to sneeze.

“Hey Dean, you back yet?”

Dean jumped from his bed and slammed against the door to keep his brother out. He didn’t dare let Sam see him like this. He knew his brother would just make it worse by saying something about his appearance.

“I’m fine Sammy, just need some me time.”

Sam was silent on the other end of the door before he asked a bit worried, “Are you hiding something Dean?”

Dean cursed silently to himself before he heard the flutter of wings. He turned to see the perfect blue eyes of the angel he’d been having mixed feelings about lately. Cas titled his head slightly looking at Dean a moment as if trying to understand the situation.

“Dean?” 

Dean cursed knowing now it was to late to hide it. He flung open the door and pointed at Sammy as he said with a slight hiss, “Don’t you dare say a single word.”

Sam tried to hide his smile by covering his mouth as he looked at his brother’s appearance.

“Since when are you a furry?”

Dean’s nails sharpened as he clawed at his brother. Cas grabbed him seeing the ears and tail weren’t some kind of accessory being worn by the hunter. 

“What the hell Dean?”

Sam saw the tail moving in quick flicking motions to show his anger and the cat like tail was fluffed to show his anger. After a moment of staring at the tail he looked to Dean’s ears to see they were folded back and his older brother was hissing.

“Dean what happened to you?”

Dean still hissed causing Cas to begin petting him . Soon the hunter was purring until he realized what he was doing and shook his head as if to clear his mind of the ridiculous feline reactions.

“Look, a witch put some kind of spell on me during my last hunt. If you make another furry joke I’m going to scratch your eyes out.”

Cas was still petting him causing his ears to perk up and another purr to escape his lips. Finally he scratched Cas to get him to stop. The angel apparently hadn’t realized he was still petting Dean so he looked confused when he was scratched.

“Cas can you get rid of these cat things before I end up coughing up a hairball?”

Cas reached out and placed his fingers on Dean’s forehead but found he was unable to affect the spell. Confusion turned to concern as he shook his head unable to help.

“I’m sorry Dean. Whatever magic this is I can’t fix it.”

Dean hissed in anger as Sam chuckled.

“I’ll do some research to see if I can find out what spell it is. For the meantime you should probably stay in the bunker.”

Dean’s stomach decided to growl at his moment to remind him he hadn’t eaten since yesterday. Sam had a smile on his face as he suggested Cas go out to get some cat food.

“Sammy I swear, one more remark and your eyes meet my claws.”

Sam walked away with his hands up in surrender but it was clear he was getting a kick out of this. Cas looked between the brothers before Dean told him to get real food and if he saw a single thing of cat food it wasn’t going to end well.  
Cas nodded not certain why Dean was so angry and Sam was busy stifling his laughter. He left the two hunters to get food and after a while of standing there alone Dean felt the urge to lay down for a nap in the hall. When Castiel returned he found Dean sprawled across the entire walkway of the hall sleeping. Confused he went to find Sam who had his face buried in his laptop reading through various spells.

“Why is Dean sleeping in the hall?”

Sam looked up confused before going to check on his brother. He had been on his side before but had rolled a bit so he was on his back with his arms stretched out above his head.

“Dean you know you have bed if your still tired.”

Dean rolled again and continued sleeping. Sam considered leaving him but knew his brother would complain about food being cold. He reached out and shook his brother and for a moment the older hunter simply looked at him through a half opened eye. When Sam continued to push for him to wake up Dean curled up on his hand and began biting him.

“Dude what the hell? Don’t bite me.”

Dean got up and hearing Cas unwrapping his food ran towards him. Sam watched Dean’s cat like behavior and had to contain another laugh to avoid being bitten or scratched again. He was shaking his head as he walked back to the table where Dean was downing his food as though he hadn’t eaten in days. Sam had gotten his usual salad and ate as he continued reading. For a while they ate in silence until Cas threw his wrapper towards the trash can and missed. Dean being more cat than man it seemed jumped after the crumbled ball and began batting it around until it went under a piece of furniture. Sam and Castiel watched as Dean continued to chase after it and both doubled over laughing as Dean slammed into the furniture. Dean hissed as he looked at the two.

“Get this freaking curse off me”

Sam obediently went back to looking to avoid his brother’s wrath. Cas still watched Dean who ran off to his room with his tail practically between his legs.

“Dean is actually quite cute as a cat.” The words left the angels mouth before he realized what he was saying.

“You know Cas, I don’t know any straight man who would even say that.”

Cas looked at Sam a moment as if considering his words before stating, “I never said I was only interested in the opposite sex.”

Sam looked up from his computer a moment thinking of saying something before looking back at the screen. His eyes landed on the spell used on Dean and he wondered if this was some kind of fate. He looked at Cas again before moving his gaze between the screen and the angel in a nervous way. He finally focused on Cas to question the angel. He knew the long awkward stares between the two men weren’t normal of friendship or even brothers. He knew Dean had only slept with women up until this point but there had been times he’d check out a guy or two at a bar.

“Cas, do you have a crush on Dean?”

Castiel was silent a moment before he answered.

“If you’re asking if I’m attracted to Dean then yes. I understand he’s straight so I’ve made no mention of my feelings towards him.”

Sam nodded slowly before his eyes drifted to the screen.

“Now might be a good time to mention it to him because you’re the only non human we know that we can trust.”

Castiel raised a brow before looking at the computer screen. The curse was an ancient one that required sexual intercourse to pass the curse onto another human. If however the partner is non human the curse dissolves.

“Dean isn’t going to like this.”

Sam nodded closing up his laptop.

“Either way I’m not going to be here while you two get it on. Just give me a call when the deed is done.”

Cas watched the younger hunter leave concerned with how he was going to tell Dean what needed to be done. After sitting alone at the table for several minutes he went to Deans’ room where the hunter was using his bed as a scratching post.

“Did you find a cure?” He asked still scratching into the bed.

“Um…” Cas’s voice trailed off as he looked at the hunter.

“Cas?” 

Dean was now sitting with his full attention on him. His head titled and his tail moving around as if waiting.

“Dean I’m…if I told you I’m in love with you what would you do?”

Dean blushed before burying his face into the bed to hide the girly embarrassment. His feelings towards the angel had been changing quite a bit lately and to hear his angel say his feelings he felt as though he’d failed in some way. Castiel had rebelled against Heaven, fought his own brothers and sisters, and even died for him. He should be protecting the angels not tainting him with his love.

“Why are you suddenly saying this?”

Cas’s shoulder’s fell in disappointment as the hunter played off his feelings.

“Sam found the cure to the spell but…I will help you regardless of your feelings but I wanted you to know I’m not doing this simply because of our bond. I do share feelings of love towards you.”

Dean looked up confused.

“What’s the cure?”

The angel explained and to his shock Dean was actually left speechless. The hunter opened his mouth to speak a few times but in the end he closed it without a word. After a few moments Dean crossed his arms over his chest with his tail flicking in anger.

“So Sammy knows what you came in here for?”

Cas nodded causing the tail to flick again in annoyance.

“And he approves?”

“He wants you be cured but if you do this with a human it will be passed on.”

Dean flicked his tail again before letting out an annoyed meow.

“Let’s get this straight, I’m not gay. I mean…sometimes I’m attracted to guys but I’ve only slept with women…and I…I can’t say I haven’t glanced your way a few times. I’m not saying I like you that way but…I don’t know. I don’t want this to get weird.”

Castiel hearing Dean’s words scooped up the hunter in his arms earning a startled meow from him.

“I don’t think anything will be weirder than you being a cat.”

Cas placed Dean on the bed and before he could stop himself he kissed the hunter. The hunter purred against his lips as he wrapped his arms around his neck. Castiel pulled at Dean’s clothing feeling the need to touch his skin.  
After a moment of being away from the soft beautiful lips of the hunter he removed both their clothing with his angel abilities Dean purred to show his happiness and the feeling of his tail wrapping around him was an odd turn on.  
Cas lowered his lips to his neck placing soft kisses that each earned a soft satisfied meow. As his tail continued to rub against his skin Castiel finally grabbed the tail causing Dean to shudder with pleasure.

“Oh does that feel good?” He asked in a husky voice as erection seemed to respond to the trembling body below him.

Dean nodded begging Cas to touch him. Cas did more than just touch him as he gave his cock a few strokes and licked the hunter’s tail. Dean;s hips moved causing his throbbing cock to move in the angel’s hand as he whimpered in need. 

“Do you want me inside you Dean?”

Cas released him as he asked causing the hunter to get on all fours begging for him. Cas leaned over placing a gentle kiss to his cat ears as he trembled more and purred. He bit the ears as he stuck his fingers into the hunter’s mouth to wet them. Moments later his fingers were slowly working the hunter’s hole to prepare him for what was to come. Dean gasped as two fingers entered him and he was soon thrusting back needing his hole filled. Cas pinched Dean’s left nipple as he licked at his tail that remained near his mouth begging to be touched. Dean cried out in pleasure begging to be filled otherwise he wouldn’t last. At his hunter’s command he removed his fingers and placed his eager cock to his hole. He cried out and trembled more as Cas slowly entered him. The hunter’s loud moans filled the room and if Sam had still been in the bunker he surely would have heard him. Cas started slow to let the hunter get use to his size but Dean had other plans. The hunter thrust against him needing to be pounded into until he couldn’t walk. Cas hearing the unspoken command from Dean quickened his thrusts causing him to moan even louder as his tail moved around and his nails dug into the bedding.

“Please…Cas…I’m going to…”

Cas gripped his hunter’s cock to keep him from coming.

“Not yet.”

Dean whimpered in need as he continued to thrust his ass back onto Cas’s cock. So close to coming Cas finally released Dean and continued to thrust through Dean’s orgasm. His followed soon after making Dean cry out as Cas’s warm seed filled him. Cas laid down next to Dean who had quickly fallen asleep after coming. Castiel closed his eyes feeling oddly tired. When he woke up he was on his side with Dean looking down at him in shock.

“You’re not a cat anymore.”

Dean nodded slowly before his hand nervously reached out and touched the wings on Cas’s back. The angel sat up quickly in shock at feeling Dean touch his wings. He looked to see the large black wings wondering how Dean was able to see his wings.

“You shouldn’t be able to see my wings.”

He touched his head where his halo was and asked, “Can you see my halo to?”

Dean shook his head not seeing the golden circle above Castiel’s head. Dean watched as Cas got dressed his wings knocking things as he did so. After dressing he took his phone and pushed it into Dean’s hands.

“Take a picture of me. Maybe you’re the only one who can see them?”

Dean did as he asked and Cas grabbed his phone to text it to Sam. After a moment Sam called him.

“Why did you send me a picture of yourself?”

“Can you see anything odd in the picture?”

Sam was silent a moment.

“I told you the spell wouldn’t pass onto you because you’re an angel. Can I come back yet? I’m tired and want to sleep in my own bed.”

Cas told him yes before hanging up saying only Dean could see his wings. Oddly enough the hunter smiled having to hide his laughter.

“This isn’t funny Dean.”

Dean burst out laughing causing the angel to look at him confused.

“I’m sorry Cas but it’s just…you’re like a freaking bird now.”

Castiel stared at his hunter wondering if this was how Dean had felt with the cat jokes. Cas turned away insulted by being called a bird when he was clearly an angel of the lord.

“C’mon, I’m sorry. I think your wings are beautiful.”

He reached out again causing the angel to tremble as Dean’s fingers ran through his feathers.

“Maybe round two?”

Castiel jumped onto his hunter agreeing fully on round two.


End file.
